


You've Made Your Bed (So Sleep In It)

by Semper_Sehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Plot, Well - Freeform, bratty sehun, junmyeon is whipped for sehun, just like the rest of exo, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semper_Sehun/pseuds/Semper_Sehun
Summary: It's a well-known fact that Sehun can't sleep on his own, and Sehun knows exactly just which of his hyungs will be the first one to give in.





	You've Made Your Bed (So Sleep In It)

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw the snippets of exo's travel show, I just had to write this. I hope you enjoy it and sorry for the mistakes if there are any, I didn't have the time to let my beta reader check it but I tried to eliminate all of the errors myself.
> 
> Title by You Me At Six, you should check them out, their music is amazing.

"I don't want to sleep on my own. Can't somebody join me?"

Sehun’s voice overpowered the chattering of everyone else in the room. Kyungsoo sent him an unimpressed glance, brushing his hair out of his face as he waited for Sehun to leave the living room so they could sleep in peace. "Go to bed, Sehun."

But as expected, Sehun didn’t budge as easily. "I can't sleep when I'm alone." He whined, stretching out on where he was half sitting, half lying on Jongin’s bed with its owner staring at him from right across the room with an unimpressed look in his eyes.

"It's against the rules." Kyungsoo wasn’t having any of it and instantly, Sehun’s pout intensified.

Very well knowing that this particular hyung wouldn’t give up as easily as the other members would, Sehun had to come up with something _convincing_. The main reasons that Kyungsoo wanted to deny him a roommate were the stupid rules of the game. Therefore, he had to create his own game. Sehun was certain that his plan was fool-proof. "I have a suggestion. The room is too big. You guys can play rock, paper, scissors and whoever wins gets to sleep with me." He suggested, a playful lilt in his voice. Yet, Sehun was dead-serious.

"You make it sound like it's so bad to have a room to yourself." With a roll of his eyes, Kyungsoo stared at his own bed pitifully. All he wanted was a goodnight’s sleep, not a whiny maknae that didn’t value the advantages of a large bedroom with a large bed all to himself. Kyungsoo just didn’t get it.

"It's punishment for you." He realized.

Ignoring Kyungsoo’s words, Sehun now turned to Junmyeon and Jongin. They were a lot easier to lure in. "Come on." He pouted again. That was usually pretty effective. "What's so bad about it?"

"Go to bed, Oh Sehun." Came Kyungsoo’s voice again. He was really making it hard for him. If he ever got to choose who to punish again like back in the van when he chose Jongdae, he was going to make sure that his wrath would hit Kyungsoo.

"You know what, I'll go back to Korea if you're all being like that." Sehun had gotten up to his feet, defiance dripping from his words.

"And how do you think you're going to do that?" Kyungsoo raised a single brow.

Stomping off to the other mattresses, Sehun just huffed a "Watch me." and then settled down on a different mattress to wait for a better time to strike again.

 

In the end, he didn’t have to wait for long.

"Oh my god..." He whined, spotting Junmyeon in the corner of his eyes. If he laid it on thick right now, he could definitely get the older to cave in.

"Is it really that difficult for you to sleep alone?" Junmyeon’s soft voice reached his ears and instantly, Sehun knew that he almost had him. If he was being honest, he had hoped for Junmyeon to be the one to agree going to sleep with him so he couldn’t mess this up now.

"Yes, I'm telling you the truth!” He stared up at Junmyeon who’d reached out to take his hand to soothe him. Sehun definitely almost got him right where he wanted  already. “Do you think I'm saying that just to be funny?" Another whine and he knew he’d won.

"Hm..” Junmyeon pretended as if he actually still had to think about it. "If you grant me one wish, I'll sleep with you."

Now, that was pretty smart. But Sehun didn’t really mind at all and knowing Junmyeon, his wish would be something that Sehun would enjoy as well. So, without further thinking, Sehun nodded and grinned up at his hyung with a bright smile.

"Okay, let's do it."

 

Already heading upstairs to his bedroom, Sehun left Junmyeon behind who still needed to pick up his belongings so that he could finally get ready for bed as well. He didn’t miss the judgmental glances form Jongin and Kyungsoo though.

"I can't believe you're giving into him." The harshness ofKyungsoo’s words was softened by the chuckle on his lips.

Only shrugging, Junmyeon went ahead and shouldered his bag that contained the most important things he needed for the night. "What can I say, he's the maknae. Also, we used to be roommates so it just feels natural."

Jongin snickered. By now, he’d migrated to his own mattress, staring up at Junymeon with a knowing look in his eyes. "He's got you wrapped around your finger."

"That's not... Maybe it _is_ true. But if he kept whining, someone would've given in at some point, don't you agree?" The three stayed quiet for a moment because they all knew Junmyeon was essentially correct. Only the sounds of Junmyeon stuffing his pyjama into his bag and the muffled noises from the members upstairs interrupted the silence.

Eventually, Kyungsoo stretched and yawned loudly. "All I'm going to say about that is that he's spoiled."

"Can't deny that. Anyways, good night." Junmyeon sent the two of them a quick smile before he headed towards the stairs, wondering what would be waiting for him in Sehun’s bedroom.

He heard the faint "Good night, Junmyeon." of Jongin and Kyungsoo behind him, but he wasn’t really listening anymore.

 

The first thing Junmyeon spotted when he entered the room was Sehun lounging on the bed, already clad in his expensive designer pyjamas.

"Oh, hyung, there you are." Looking up from his phone, Sehun’s eyes crinkled into tiny crescents while smiling when he realized that it was Junmyeon entering the room.

Dumping his bag on the floor, Junmyeon walked towards the bed and sat down next to Sehun, eyes flitting to the screen of his phone. As expected, Sehun had been scrolling through Instagram once again.

Junmyeon ended up heading to the bathroom to wash up. As much as he just wanted to jump into bed, he knew that his skin care routine was important. The stylist noonas always knew when they were slacking and Junmyeon honestly didn’t want to get on their bad side. Also, a shower was much needed after the long day they’d had and Sehun was sure that Sehun would definitely appreciate that as well. If there was one thing that Sehun truly disliked, it was lack of body hygiene and Junmyeon didn’t plan on ruining the night simply by being too lazy to take a quick shower. And once he was under the hot spray of water, he could feel the exhaustion slowly trickle out of his pores to disappear into the drain.

Freshly showered and with dewy, glowing skin, Junmyeon emerged from the bathroom just to settle in bed next to Sehun who’d slipped under the covers by now. Sehun’s familiar scent immediately filled his nose when the younger man wasted no time in wrapping himself around Junmyeon, a leg thrown over the other’s waist.

"I still can't believe you convinced me to sleep here." Junmyeon murmured, covering his mouth with his hand as a yawn escaped him. The lights were dimmed already and Sehun had his eyes closed, a content expression on his face.

"I knew I'd get you to give in eventually. It was just a matter of time."

"You're unbelievable." Snorting, Junmyeon flinched when Sehun’s fingers slipped under his shirt. He hadn’t even noticed Sehun’s hand approaching but now it was there, burning hot on the skin of his lower back. He didn’t mind it at all.

"Yet you're here." Suddenly, Sehun’s face was a lot closer than Junmyeon had remembered it to be. Soft shadows were falling onto the other’s even skin, his eyelashes fanning out over his cheeks prettily. If he wanted to, Junmyeon could probably count all of them. His eyes dropped down to Sehun’s lips, looking plush and rather distracting in the gentle lighting.

With a breath, he forced himself to look away and meet Sehun’s eyes instead. "I am. And you also granted me a wish."

There was no doubt that Sehun hadn’t caught him staring at his lips. A satisfied smirk was playing on his lips as he spoke. "I did."

"Are you regretting that already?" A tongue darted out to wet his lips and Junmyeon couldn’t stop staring again.

Shaking his head just slightly, Sehun looked like he had to find the right words first. "Not really. You're not the type to use that for shitty stuff. If I owed Chanyeol or Baekhyun a wish I'd be more concerned. Or Jongdae hyung. He'd make me do the dumbest stuff." His fingers moved over Junmyeon’s back, finger tips flitting over soft skin until they brushed against the hem of his pants. Something stirred inside of Junmyeon’s briefs and a familiar kind of heat to spread through his body, most potently settling in his cheeks in the form of a pretty blush.

"Probably. I feel honoured though." Junmyeon managed to say even though his tongue felt like it was tied to the roof of his mouth.

"Maybe you should. And now come a little closer, hyung.” The hand on his back tried to pull him in but from this angle, Sehun didn’t quite manage to do it. With a little bit of help, Junmyeon scooted closer, Sehun’s thigh falling from his waist to slip beneath Junmyeon’s legs instead. The older man was glad for the blanket, painfully aware that a camera was installed in the room. Nobody needed to see this, that much was sure.

Sending a glance into the direction of the camera, it took approximately 0.5 seconds until Sehun had his full attention again when he took Junmyeon’s hand to put it on his own lower back.

"You're so demanding, shouldn't I be the one having the demands here?" Junmyeon chuckled.

An eyebrow quirked up but then Sehun’s eyes fluttered shut when Junmyeon’s hand dipped below the waistband of Sehun’s pants to squeeze his butt through the fabric of his skin-tight briefs.

"And yet you're doing what I say." Sehun hummed in approval.

Squeezing once again, Junmyeon pulled his hand up again to rest it on the younger’s lower back. "Brat."

Wetting his lips, Sehun watched as Junmyeon’s eyes fell back to his lips again. "You like it though." He commented.

There was nothing for Junymeon to say to that. Denying would have been a lie, but admitting it wasn’t an option either. Therefore, he just remained quiet and basked in the other’s presence, the feeling of skin against skin, Sehun’s familiar scent wafting in the air around them. Even though they weren’t in the dorm, Junmyeon felt at home.

"You know, I miss this sometimes." Junmyeon blurted out a minute later. Sehun had begun to stroke up and down his spine which resulted in goose bumps breaking out wherever Sehun’s fingers landed next.

"This?" Sehun drew a circle on Junmyeon’s skin.

Humming, Junmyeon blinked his eyes open just to find Sehun staring at him. "Just lying in bed with you... Cuddling." He explained.

"Hmm." Sehun breathed out. "Me too."

Silence spread between them again, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. The conversations audible through the walls had died down and all that could be heard was their breathing and the ticking of the decorative clock on the wall.

"It's been a while since we shared a room." Junmyeon’s breath hitched when Sehun’s fingers trailed over his abs and down to the v shape of his abdomen.

"It has been." Long, slim fingers dipped lower, threatening to breach the border Junmyeon’s pyjama pants created.

As he spoke, Junmyeon could feel Sehun’s warm breath on his face. "It's been a while since..." Junmyeon didn’t finish the sentence.

"Yeah?" The fingers that had begun to toy with the band of his pyjama pants stilled, and Sehun’s intense eyes fixated Junmyeon’s.

"Ah, nothing..." He quickly said.

As per usual, Sehun didn’t easily accept a no though. "Say it, hyung." The younger man insisted.

After a few seconds of hesitation, Junmyeon once again gave in. He was beginning to see a pattern there. "It's been a while since we touched." His breath hitched again when Sehun’s fingers dipped beneath the waistband, setting the skin on fire wherever they brushed it.

As quick as Sehun’s fingers had come though, they disappeared again. Watching Sehun pull away, it took him a moment to register that Sehun was actually getting _out of bed._ "Hey, what are you doing?" Junmyeon asked, his voice laced with confusion.

Not sparing him a glance, Sehun pointed into the corner of the room where a shelf was located. At first, Junmyeon didn’t get what Sehun was referring to so the younger elaborated. "There are cameras in this room."

"Cameras? Why does that-" Realization hit Junmyeon "Oh." Instantly, a wave of heat crushed into him at the prospect of what Sehun was implying with that.

"Wouldn't want to give anyone a show, right?" Sehun added as if he knew exactly what just his implications were doing to Junmyeon.

After a minute of examining the camera, Sehun managed to turn it off. He knew that they could get into trouble for this but in that moment, he couldn’t care any less. Slipping back into bed, Sehun snuggled close to Junmyeon again, his hands immediately finding his exposed skin again as if he hadn’t even left.  

"You know, I was hoping you'd be the one to give in and come share the bed with me. I was excited when you asked for that one wish. A billion things popped into my mind what you could request." Junmyeon admitted. By now, there was no doubt where this was going so he might as well play along. After all, he knew all the things that would get Sehun needy and wanton, just the way he liked him.

"For a second I didn't think you'd grant it to me." Junmyeon snickered when Sehun let out a long breath when Junymeon’s hands dove underneath Sehun’s pyjamas, this time also foregoing the briefs as well so that he could directly palm at his naked ass. It really had been too long since he’d last gotten to touch it but it still felt like he remembered it. Soft, squishy and just the perfect fit for his palm.

"I did though." Sehun pointed out, his lip caught between his teeth as he subconsciously spread his legs a little.

"You did." Junmyeon agreed.  "And now I'm trying to come up with what I want. But there's so much that I want, it's hard to choose."

Sehun’s fingers were once again teasing the skin above his waistband and it didn’t help Junmyeon to think at all.

"I'll give you anything that you ask of me." Sehun provided helpfully. There was a glint of excitement in his eyes, a playfulness that hadn’t been there before.

"Anything?" Junmyeon asked.

"Yeah, anything." Their eyes met, and he knew Sehun was telling him the truth.

"I see." Long fingers dipped underneath Junmyeon’s waist again and it made him trail off.  "I think I want..." He paused, eyes fixating on the object of his desire. "Your lips. Can I have that?"

Just a single glance at Sehun’s eyes was already answer enough.

"I already told you I'd give you anything.” The younger said anyways, pressing closer until there was no space between them anymore.  "And I never break my word.”

Even though he had expected it, Junmyeon was still overwhelmed when Sehun's lips touched his own. It had been ages since they'd kissed, their time often only enough for rushed hand jobs in the shower of their dorm.

If he was being honest, he couldn't even properly remember how it had started. All he knew that having Sehun this close was familiar now, something that felt right. Ever since they'd stopped sharing a room though, moments like this had become rare.

When they pulled apart, Sehun's cheeks were flushed but Junmyeon didn't have much time to admire before Sehun leaned in again, more desperate and demanding this time.

Soft kisses turned into sloppy ones, hot tongues wrestling together for a fight over domination that they both knew was only a farce.

Because if there was one thing Junmyeon knew for sure, it was that Sehun wanted for Junmyeon to completely wreck him.

Eager lips had attached themselves to Junmyeon's neck, smart enough to not leave marks but insistent enough to make his cock stir in his pants, filling rapidly under the ministrations of Sehun's tongue and lips against his skin. A soft moan escaped him when Sehun dove into the front of Junmyeon's pants with his fingers, cupping his hardening cock through the fabric of his briefs.

"So excited already? I haven't even really started yet, hyung." Sehun chuckled, his hand slipping inside the other's underwear to free his dick from its confines and he gave it a few  experimental strokes. The heavy, hot feeling in his palm felt nice, but for Sehun it wasn't enough just yet. Also, he hadn't forgotten Junmyeon's wish.

Throwing aside the blanket, Sehun slid down all the way until he had Junmyeon lying on his back in front of him as he settled between his legs with his underwear precariously thrown to the side, his pyjama pants lost somewhere on the floor of the room.

His whole attention was focused on Junmyeon's cock now, lying flushed against his muscular stomach as he waited for Sehun to do something.

Even though Sehun was usually a tease, his own need to please eventually got the better of him. Instead of pressing kisses everywhere but his cock like he usually would, Sehun dove right in and began to lather Junmyeon's length with feather-light kisses.

A moan that was quickly muffled by Junmyeon's own hand escaped him when Sehun's lips closed around the tip of his cock. Swirling his tongue over the slit, Sehun could already taste the drops of precome pearling from it and it only urged him on to take more into his mouth.

A hand had found its way into Sehun's hair, holding on to the black strands with enough pressure to make him feel it but not strong enough to seriously make it hurt. The sensations went straight to his throbbing cock.

Instead of doing something about that though, Sehun put his whole attention on Junmyeon and his reactions. He soaked up every single gasp that left the other's lips, every tiny moan that escaped Junmyeon whenever Sehun gave him a particularly hard suck.

When Junmyeon's legs began to tremble as the tell-tale sign for him getting closer to orgasm, Sehun decided that he wasn't done playing yet though.

Pulling off, a string of saliva connected his spit-slick lips with Junmyeon's cock, making both of them moan in response. Leaning forward again, Sehun's lips connected with Junmyeon's cock once again, tongue flicking at the spot just right beneath the head where he knew it would drive the other crazy.

"Sehun, you're- ah." A moan interrupted Junmyeon's words when Sehun licked a long stripe from the base to the tip. All the while he was playing with his balls, knowing full well that Junmyeon loved it when he did that.

"I'm what?" Sehun grinned, lips smudging against the other's cock as he spoke.

"You're a tease." Came the muffled reply. Junmyeon had thrown a hand over his face to cover his mouth so the moans would stop spilling from it. There was no way he needed the other members or cameras to pick up on what they were doing. They were probably expecting something already anyway.

In the meantime, Sehun returned to relentlessly teasing the one spot under the tip of Junmyeon's cock, lapping up the precome that drooled from the tip steadily.

"Fuck, Sehun. I'm close." Junmyeon mumbled, the grip in Sehun's hair tightening as if to tell him to stop messing around.

"Do you want to come in my mouth or on my face?" The second option was kind of messy but he knew how much Junmyeon liked that so it was tolerable. His hyung, however, seemed to be merciful.

"I don't care, just make me come." He breathed, eyes squeezed shut.

Deciding not to waste more time, Sehun engulfed Junmyeon's cock with his lips once again, taking him down his throat as far as possible.

With an initially considerably strong gag reflex it had taken Sehun quite a while to do this but with some practice, he managed to take Junmyeon so far into his mouth that he hit the back of his throat.

Like that, it took only a few thrusts into his mouth until Junmyeon was coming with a muffled wail, spilling hotly down Sehun's throat. Almost choking, Sehun had to pull away and the last two spurts managed to hit his lips and chin instead, the milky white liquid standing in a stark contrast to his skin colour.

Blindly, Junmyeon reached for a packet of tissues that Sehun had conveniently placed on the bedside table so the younger could wipe his face.

Before Sehun did just that though, he licked his lips to catch some of the come that was clinging to them, knowing full well that Junmyeon loved it when he put on a show.

After dumping the dirty tissue somewhere next to him on the floor, Sehun hurried to cuddle against Junmyeon who still looked pretty blissed out.

Yet, Sehun saw his eyes flutter open when he pressed the bulge in his pants against Junmyeon's side to catch his attention.

From experience, Sehun already knew that Junmyeon would take good care of him even though he looked about half asleep already, but Sehun actually had an idea that required minimal effort on Junmyeon's side. It was a win-win situation.

"Can I fuck your thighs, hyung?" Puffs of hot breath hit the oversensitive skin of Junmyeon's neck and made him tremble just slightly.

"Hm..." Junmyeon hummed, eyes already fluttering shut again. "Don't make a mess though... The sheets."

That was the only confirmation Sehun needed to have before he grabbed the tiny bottle of lube he'd cautiously stashed somewhere between the pillows. After pulling down his pants and boxers enough for his hard cock to spring free, Sehun didn't waste much time to slick his cock with lube. Just the few strokes made him hiss at the sudden stimulation and he couldn't wait to slide between Junmyeon's muscular thighs.

Pulling Junmyeon against his chest so they were spooning, Sehun nestled his cock between the other's butt cheeks for a moment to enjoy the slide as he rutted his hips before he eventually pressed between Junmyeon's thighs.

Junmyeon helped by lifting his leg just a little and once Sehun slid into the tight heat, he knew this had been a brilliant idea.

The sound of skin slapping against skin was only slightly muffled by the blanket that covered them and when Junmyeon began to push back against him, it took all of Sehun's willpower to not come right on the spot.

His cock throbbed between the heat of Junmyeon's thighs, occasionally brushing the tip of Junmyeon's softening cock.

Just in time, Sehun managed to grab a tissue and hold it in place before his orgasm crashed into him, wrecking his body in waves that each pulled out tiny moans from his lips which he attempted to stifle against Junmyeon's lips.

 

It took him a few minutes and an incredible amount of willpower to bring himself to clean up but the feeling of satisfaction when he sank into the sheets beside Junmyeon again was worth it.

Just when he'd been about to turn off the light and settle down to sleep, Junmyeon, who he'd thought had fallen asleep already, stirred next to Sehun.

Sleepy eyes blinked open and fixated Sehun, a tiny smile on his lips.

"Good night, Sehunnie."

With a happy hum, Sehun laced their fingers together and let Junmyeon spoon him, feeling like they both were right where they belonged.

"Good night, hyung."

 

And even though they weren't roommates anymore, they both knew that it wasn't only Sehun that could sleep better with the respective other next to him at night.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be honest, who wouldn't give in to Sehun the first time he asked already? If you liked this, please leave a comment or Kudos, I'm also really open to constructive criticism. Also, if you want to you can hit me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SehunSemper), I post WIPs and moodboards, actually you can find one for this fic right [here](https://twitter.com/SehunSemper/status/1095622751795200000). Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
